Extreme Ghostbusters Character Guide
Extreme Ghostbusters spans 40 episodes, which has on average one new ghost per episode. This page lists all the characters and ghosts. If your looking for characters for The Real Ghostbusters, go here .Slimer! characters can be found on the main page of its series. Main Characters Egon Spengler Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) The only original Ghostbuster to become a regular in this spin-off series, Egon takes on the role of mentor for the new team of Ghostbusters. He still lives in the firehouse with Slimer, enabling the building to become the Ghostbusters headquarters when paranormal activity starts again. He usually leaves the field work to the new members, opting to provide audio back-up from the firehouse and information on their current adversary, but has joined them in action when he feels the crisis requires his presence. Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz (voiced by Pat Musick) The Ghostbusters' original receptionist returns to the role after she is reunited with Egon by taking his Paranormal 101 class at Columbia University. Like Egon, she watches over the new team, and on occasion contributes an active part in ghostbusting. According to Egon, she also functions as the team's accountant and collector. Eduardo Rivera Eduardo Rivera (voiced by Rino Romano) Seemingly a lazy, sarcastic and somewhat clueless character, Eduardo nevertheless makes himself an integral part of the team by being determined and (to an extent) reliable. Eduardo resembles original Ghostbuster Peter Venkman in that, like Venkman, Eduardo is sarcastic, has a penchant for pursuing attractive women, is generally unscientific and constantly spouts pop culture references. Eduardo has a long-running subplot dealing with a love/hate relationship between him and Kylie. Eduardo's catchphrases are "Maybe he/she is dead" (spoken whenever someone goes missing or else unaccounted for) and "We're scientists" (which was originally spoken by Venkman in the film). In "Rage", Eduardo reveals to have an older brother, an NYPD officer, who hates Eduardo for being a Ghostbuster. Roland Jackson Roland Jackson (voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro) The mechanic of the group. Roland is the most level-headed and mechanically-gifted of the new Ghostbusters, helping Egon repair and improve the Proton Packs and Ecto-1. Roland approaches the paranormal from a practical point-of-view, and in the episode "Fear Itself" reveals that his only fear is the breakdown of his equipment. In "Grundelesque", it is revealed that Roland has a very mischievous younger brother whom he (at first) refuses to believe is a troublemaker. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller (voiced by Jason Marsden) He is the most headstrong and enthusiastic of the new Ghostbusters, often claiming that he's in it only for the adrenaline rush. In the episode "Grease", it's revealed that Garrett was born with the inability to walk, and throughout the series constantly pokes fun at his "condition". In "Fear Itself", it's revealed that Garrett is claustrophobic. Garrett is the only Ghostbuster in the history of the franchise never to be made as a toy (all other Ghostbusters received at least two toys, including Louis and Janine). Kylie Griffin Kylie Griffin (voiced by Tara Charendoff) The only member of the new team to have any sort of paranormal knowledge before signing up as a Ghostbuster, Kylie in awe of Egon when the series began but this soon shifts to a more equal footing. Kylie's calm exterior often sets her as a foil against Eduardo's brashness, as part of the ongoing love/hate dynamic between the two. Her Proton Pistol weapon was a little pistol that was powered by small power packs that she carried on her belt. She is also the one who most commonly wields the Ghost Traps. She is depicted as something of a "Goth" girl, judging by the black hair and lipstick. In the episode "Grease", it's revealed that her parents divorced and she currently lives alone with her cat. Kylie also serves as the most visible point of contrast between the nihilistic postmodernism of the late 90s, and the much more cheerful and modernist 80s films/cartoon series. Slimer Slimer (voiced by Billy West) Slimer remains the most unchanged of all the characters in terms of personality. However, he is given a less cartoony look to fit in with the series' overall style. Minor Characters *Mayor McShane (voiced by Billy West) *Persefineathious *Casey Jackson *Ray Stantz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Peter Venkman (voiced by Dave Coulier) *Winston Zeddemore (voiced by Buster Jones) Villains and Ghosts See Paranormal Database Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:EGB Characters